


My king has finally returned

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 - GabrielSammysAngel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sub Dean, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: Now with his pants gone he could feel the cool air around his legs, biting his lips as he casted his eyes downward to watch the young woman. She was now licking and nibbling on his thighs, leaving the smallest of marks, whispering his name in between.Worshiping every part of his body.--Dean/Cassie and worship, that´s it.





	My king has finally returned

Cassie Robinson, a name he had not heard in a couple of years, five at least, half a decade but now that he thought about it, had that name clear in mind he realized that the time he had spent without the woman would cover a time span of roughly eight years by now, almost a decade. Cassie, a person, a human, he had forgotten about- no, not forgotten.   
Simply pushed back to the depths of his mind. A human that was part of his old life, his old life where he had been a hunter just like now but not... not without John, not with Sam- when he still had been a young adult, when they had not yet discovered that Lucifer really did exist, when they had no angel by their side...   
And yet it did not change how quickly he managed to recognize her, once he saw her with his own eyes again. Flesh and blood. She was standing in front of him like not a day had passed.  
She hardly looked a day older than when they had last seen each other and Dean felt how all the memories came flooding back to him, his eyes fluttering close for the heartbeat of a second in order to not feel overwhelmed like he feared he would in this very second. Every little memory came rushing back to the hunter, everything they had ever done together.  
All the things they had explored together, the memories both of them created with and for the other, the days they had spent cuddled up in bed, the days they had hardly seen each other. Even the time they had fought together which had resulted in Cassie pressing her lips to his, and the sex they had had afterwards- oh god the sex they had together. 

Right in this very moment, when Dean was thinking about it,having sex with the beautiful girl standing barely two feet away from him, she started to take very small steps in his direction, soon closing the gap between them. Her lips were tugged up in one of those dazzling smiles that had always made Dean´s knees go weak and even after all those years he still could feel how he melted for her, how he wanted to reach out to pull her into his arms, to kiss her, to hold her, to never let her go...  
Her name felt weird on his tongue and yet he whispered it anyways as she conquered any remaining distance between them to press her lips against the hunters. Soft, warm, familiar.   
Memories flooded Dean´s mind, memories of a brighter, almost worry free time.  
As soon as she was close enough the man´s arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her in close afraid to lose her again.   
He did no longer love her but the memories and the familiarity that came with it were enough to make him feel lost in it, to long for this very sensation again- to feel home with another person. To feel like he would belong, to feel like someone actually did care about him, did cherish him, want him and maybe even worship him.

And before he even knew what was happening he was pressed against the wall, arms quickly wrapping around the woman´s waist again to draw her in closer, grinding their bodies together in a desperate attempt to get any closer, to lavish in each others touch, to find a home.  
He had been pretty much alone the past months, no one night stands, no chaste drunken kisses , no touches or not so secret touches under a table in a dimly lit bar, no nothing.   
He was quiet desperate for anything by now and the woman currently touching him was more than willing to go even further, still remembering how Dean had been all those years ago. What made Dean go crazy and what had him beg her to do something, anything. Dean Winchester was by no means a sub, but there were certain situations he could not react differently than how he did with her.

With a smirk on her lips the brunette dropped to her knees, not to suck the man off, no. But to slowly run her hands up and down his legs, until she had enough of that, helping him out of his pants.   
And Dean who knew the thrill after the many times they had spend together before, kept silent and barely moved, watching her with his eyes alone. This girl could do things to him, his brain, his body and heart alike which was not normal.   
And if he would not know any better he would accuse her of witchcraft, but knowing fairly well that she was nothing but a mere human, he of course never brought it up. Maybe he would after this time, maybe he should tell her how amazing it was, maybe he should have told her before bow good their sex was and not only fall asleep with her afterwards and act like an embarrassed teenagers after their first time (which they had been but still).

Now with his pants gone he could feel the cool air around his legs, biting his lips as he casted his eyes downward to watch the young woman. She was now licking and nibbling on his thighs, leaving the smallest of marks, whispering his name in between.   
Worshiping every part of his body.   
“Dean,” her voice was hardly above a whisper ”you are so beautiful my king..” King, something only she had called him, something only she had ever dared to do. A word only Cassie with her beautiful dark curls had used in order to describe him, a kink that Dean had never told anyone about, one that she had found out about.  
She was now kissing every inch of his body that she could reach, praising him in between. . Praise and worship brought a tingle to his body he could hardly get with any other thing he ever tried and damn had Dean tried a lot during sex.

“I want you to suck me off, please” his voice was deeper than usual, thick with desire even if they had hardly done anything till now, eager of what was to come, eager for her to please him and desperate for the reply she had always delivered to these words, and even now did not leave him unsatisfied with.  
Sometimes the words she whispered the praise, the worship was better than any physical sexual contact between them and Dean was reminded why he had never enjoyed sex like he used to after they had broken it off.   
Because Cassie had always known what Dean liked and hat he needed. In the bedroom he  
had always been her king, her god even and thus the words came back to her like they had never stopped this, like only days were between their last time and not almost a century.

“To your service,my king- Always at your service.” 

The worship he was going to experience again was worth to wait literal years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it was a rather interesting experience to write something about such a rare pair(I even had to do a bit of reasearch on Cassie Robinson).  
> Please leave any kind of Feedback and remember I am open to suggestions for my other bingo squares which are listed in part one of this work. Check it out so you know what else is going to come this year!
> 
> ~GabrielSammysAngel
> 
> Go find me on tumblr! GabrielSammysAngel


End file.
